Second Chances
by AllyKat2108
Summary: Janet lets Eddie know if he wants to be with her, he needs to step up his game. Cause she is a woman worth fighting for.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own October Road! Or Eddie, although I'm hoping that Geoff Stults will make a pit stop in my dreams tonight! :) ABC respectively owns all.

AN: Okay, so I recently watched October Road and I fell in love with the whole Jeddie ship! Eddie and Janet are so freaking cute! Also, I'm giving Janet a boost in confidence because she needs it. Also, let me know if I should change the rating!

Chapter 1: You better bring your A game.

Janet stood in the cold beer cooler stocking the bottles of imports when she heard the jingle above the door alerting her of a new customer. She put the last bottle on the shelf and headed to the front of the bar. Eddie Latekka was leaning against the bar.

"Hey Eddie." Janet said as she moved to get him his draft beer. She handed him the beer and smiled. "Here ya go."

"Thanks, So its a pretty slow night." Eddie said as he looked around the empty bar.

"Yeah, Gary is the only one here." Janet said as she pointed to her regular. "He doesn't say a whole lot though."

Eddie took a swig of his beer and looked at Janet, giving her the once down. "You're looking nice tonight Janet."

Janet rolled her eyes. "Eddie, just stop. Seriously this charade is getting beyond old."

"What? I can't think you look good?"

"Im not saying that...thanks for the compliment."

Eddie smirked at Janet and down the rest of his beer. "What exactly is it that you're trying to say?"

Janet took a deep breath and her eyes instantly narrowed. "I don't appreciate you asking me out and then standing me up."

"Janet, I told you at the hospital I was sorry. Honestly if I could just go back I would have never-"

Janet cut him off. "Asked me to go in the first place?"

"Never stood you up. It was a dick move and I'm sorry. Janet, I like you"

"Then prove it Latekka." Janet tossed the towel on the bar and walked in front of him. "You like me?"

"Yeah, I do." Janet wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck and pulled him down to her. Her lips were so close to his ear that goosebumps formed on his arms.

"If you want to be with me, you better bring your A game."

Eddie wrapped his arms around Janet tighter and inhaled her scent. "Well I was a star quarterback, I got lots of A game." Eddie's hands were suddenly on Janets hips and he lifted her up onto the bar. He stood in between her small gasp that left Janet's mouth make Eddie smirk. "Whatcha think of my A game so far?" Eddie whispered into her ear.

She pulled out of his grasp and laughed. "Oh babe. I know you have mad bedroom skills, you've slept with the entire female population of Knights Ridge. And despite what you might think I'm not desperate, so if you really want to get with all this."Janet rolled her hips forward rubbing Eddie's crotch. "And you know you do." Rolling her hips once more. "So I want a gesture, a grand gesture to show me that you're worthy of my time. You've hurt my feelings and disappointed me, please don't do it again because I don't give out third chances." Janet kissed the corner of his mouth gently. "Seriously Eddie, don't fuck up again." She swung her leg around his body and hopped off the bar.

Eddie watched her for a few minutes before said anything. He though a 20 onto the bar. "Im leaving Janet. I'll see you around."

"Okay." Janet said normally.

"Oh and Janet?"

"Yeah?"

"I won't fuck up again." With that he waved and walked out of the empty bar.

TBC...whatcha think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize!

Chapter 2: Gesture, of the grand persuasion.

Janet sat at Hannah's table drinking coffee and telling her the whole story.

"So where did this take charge Janet come from? I love you to death but you're not exactly known for being...forward."

"And with Eddie Latekka for crying out loud! I mean come on Eddie Latekka is the guy that every girl in the ridge wanted to be with in high school, and i hate to say it but the line for the Eddie train hasn't really shortened over the years." Janet said matter o' factly.

"Janet, who cares how many girls want to be with Eddie? From where I'm sitting he's standing in line for you."

"I don't know about that. Sure in a empty bar he wants me but about when its full of people? He was embarrassed to take me to that party Hannah, what is gonna stop him for feeling that way again?"

"Well I guess we will just have to wait and see what that grand gesture is."

"If there is one" Janet said sadly. "Well thanks for the coffee but I got to get to Sully's."

"Alright, i'll see you later. Girls night tonight!" Hannah said while doing a little dance.

Janet laughed and joined in. "Girls night for sure is what I need. Meet me at Sully's 9pm, I should be off by then. Gotta love working doubles."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~SULLY'S TAVERN~*~~*~*~*~**~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

Janet's day had gone pretty much as it usually did. She filled the salt and pepper shakers, sanitized the keg lines for the draft beer, and waited on several regular customers. She was busting one of the booth tables when she saw Eddie's truck pull up through the window. "Oh God" Janet whispered to herself.. She kept her back to the door on purpose and continued to grabbed the empty glasses off the table. She walked behind the bar with the dirty glasses and dropped them off in the kitchen. When she walked back out Eddie was leaning against the bar.

"Hey Janet."

"Eddie, you drinking?" Janet asked casually.

"No, still on the clock."

"Menu?"

"No, I'm not eating." Eddie leaned closer to Janet from across the bar. "I just wanted to see you actually. Can I tell ya something?"Janet nodded her head urging him on. "I was laying in bed last night after I saw you and I wished you were with me. And I know what you're thinking, but it wasn't sexual. I just wanted you to lay next to me. I literally fantasized about what it would be like to cuddle with you. And then it hit me that I don't even like to cuddle, but with you I just know it would be different. Janet, I really like you."

Janet took a deep breath and sighed. "Eddie, I do-"

"Don't say anything. I just wanted to let you know that I think about you all the time, and I know whatever this is between us is good. I can feel it in my gut."

"Eddie about last night, well I don't know what got into me. I guess one to many shots of Grey Goose will make a girl frisky."

Eddie shot her a strange look. "Janet, don't deflect me. Trust me when I say I have feelings for you. And I like that you were all frisky last night, it was very sexy." Janet blushed and shook her head.

"I'm sweet or cute, but I'm not sexy." Janet said quickly.

Eddie ran a finger down the side of her face gently as he spoke. "You are sweet and cute, but trust me you are very sexy Janet Meadows."

"You seem to want me to trust you alot today." Janet muttered out.

Eddie smirked. "Yeah well I just hope by the end of the day you'll believe me. I gotta get back to the office. What time do you get off?"

"Like 9, but Hannah is meeting me here for girls night."

"So you'll be here? With Hannah at 9?"

"Thats exactly what I just said Latekka." Janet said as she rolled her eyes.

Eddie's smile broke out into a full blown grin and nodded his head. "What can I say its hard to think when you're standing so close to me. Well I better get back to the shop, those windows aren't gonna install themselves." Eddie leaned over the bar and placed a sweet and chaste kiss on Janet's lips. After they pulled apart he slipped his hand into the inside of his jacket, pulling out a single red rose. Handing it to her. "For you."

Janet couldn't help the blush that spread across her face, or the huge smile that followed shortly after. "Thank you. You're a suave guy for pulling it outta nowhere like that." Janet said after she smelt the single rose.

Eddie shrugged his shoulders and winked at her. "I do what I can." He awkwardly leaned over the bar again and kissed her on more time before turning and walking out of the bar. Janet bit her lip to stop the scream of joy for escaping her lips as she did her 'happy dance'. She was spinning around in a circle when Eddie popped his head back in the door. "Are you twirling?"

"Umm..no, there was a horse fly. It was huge and I thought it might be a bee or a wasp or a hornet maybe and I was just, umm...just...trying to kill it. Did you need something?" She stuttered out.

"Just that I have 11 more roses for you, and I was hoping to catch ya in a twirl." He walked the few feet to the bar and handed Janet the rest of the roses. "Can I get another twirl?" He asked teasingly. Janet glanced down at the beautiful blood red roses and smiled.

"I don't twirl, Latekka."

"Sure you don't." Eddie smiled and walked backwards towards the door. When his back hit the door gently he waved and turned to leave. Janet walked to the window and saw him get in his truck and waited until he drove off before she began dancing again.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*LATER THAT NIGHT~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~

Janet and Hannah were sitting in a back booth around ten o'clock when Eddie walked in.

"Janet, he's here." Hannah whispered to Janet from across the table. "Headed this way."

"Fuck, how's my hair?" Janet asked quickly, fighting the urge to turn around.

"Great, you look great." Hannah said reassuringly. "Okay breath, he'll be here in 5,4,3,2...Eddie, what goes on?" Hannah asked.

"Just wanted to grab a beer and maybe steal Janet away from you for a few." Eddie said sheepishly.

"You know I have an early day tomorrow, so I'm actually gonna head out. She is all yours."

Janet's eyes got huge. "What? Hannah its girls night out. Its only ten." Janet plead.

"You're in good hands." With that Hannah grabbed her purse and walked out of the bar. Janet glanced at Eddie and noticed her was moving to sit down next to her. Despite herself she scooted over so he could sit beside her.

"You look great." Eddie said as he took a sip of his draft beer.

"Thanks, and thank you for the roses. They are really beautiful."

Eddie shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Beautiful women deserve beautiful flowers."

"Right." Janet said and she readjusted her top.

"So, Ive been thinking about what you said and I want to do this right. I really want to do this right."

"Do what right?"

"Us." Eddie said as he gestured between the two of them. "And I was thinking of how I could rock the stadium of your heart and I gotta be honest, I have no idea how to do that."

"You want to rock the stadium of my heart?" Janet asked

"Well yeah, I promised you a grand gesture. The problem is Ive never done this sort of thing before."

"Look, I know I said a lot of things about your making a big hoorah gesture but like I said this morning I was kinda drunk and it just seems stupid of me to make such a big deal about it." Janet began moving her hands around as she continued to talk. " I mean you made a mistake and you've said you were sorry and who am I to be demanding some huge stadium rocking gesture. We aren't even a couple, I'm not the first woman on the planet to be stood up, won't be the last. Its no biggy."

Eddie grabbed her hands and held them in his much larger ones. "Janet, I am so sorry but you're wrong."

"I am?" Janet asked confused. "What am I wrong about?"

"It is a big deal and I feel like this huge jackass for hurting you. So firstly would you like to be a couple?"

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Yeah? Awesome. Secondly would you please come to my place so I can show you something?"

Janet smiled and nodded. "Am I finally gonna meet Ralph?" Eddie just threw his head back and laughed.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own October Road or anything you recognize.

Chapter 3: And the games begin...

Eddie led Janet towards his front door, finger entwined with a huge grin on his face.

"You are beyond making me nervous with that grin, Mr. Latekka." Eddie's smile widen and just tugged Janet up the stairs. When they reach the door he opened it and let Janet go in first. The house was dark except for the flicker of the muted TV in the living room. "Where's Phil?" Janet whispered.

"Im not sure, maybe his room." Eddie said as he shrugged his large shoulders. "Come on, this way." Eddie once again pulled Janet in the direction he was headed. They walked past the stairs, down the hallway and through the kitchen til they finally made it to the back door. When he opened the door the smell of BBQ filled the kitchen.

"Are you cooking?" Before Eddie could answer Owen popped out from seemingly nowhere. "About time you two got here! I'm about to gnaw my hand off."

"Big O! Glad you could make it man." Eddie said happily as he held his fist out for him to 'pump'. Eddie pulled Janet out into the backyard and she saw Nick, Ikey, and Allison.

"Guys, I'm sure you all know Janet. Janet this is my lame ass attempt to try and make the whole BBQ incident right."

Janet whipped her head back to look at Eddie. "So you thought inviting your friends over at ten o'clock at night for an apology BBQ would clean the slate?"

"Well not clean the slate but you know at least prove to you how serious I am bout us. I don't want to hide our relationship from anyone." Eddie said sincerely.

"Well Latekka consider it forgiven. This is an incredibly thoughtful gesture."

"Yeah? You're surprised?" Eddie asked like an excited five year old.

"Yes, thank you." Eddie brought their entwined hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. "Lets eat gentleman, my lady has approved!" The guys all cheered and fist pumped each other.

After everyone finished eating they headed back inside and Phil had just sat up the beer pong table. "Phys? Dude, Janet is over I'm not playing pong." Eddie said in a 'what the fuck' tone.

"The lady requested the game." Phil said pointing at Janet.

Janet nodded her head and smiled. "It's true, I've heard the stories about how the infamous Eddie Latekka is not just a champion on the football field but a master at beer pong."

Eddie subconsciously popped his chest out "Well, I don't like to brag but I am pretty amazing."

"Well what do you say we draw teams and just see who is the best?"

"Its on woman! But be warned I'm not gonna let ya win just cause i'm sweet on you."

Janet smiled and nodded. "Likewise Latekka, game on!"

Janet and Nick against Eddie and Ikey was game one. Eddie wasn't joking when he said he was amazing at it. Janet and Eddie went cup for cup until there was one cup on each side.

"You ready for this? I'm about to end this game." Eddie said while pointing at Janet.

"Bring it Latekka." Janet taunted back. Eddie released the ping pong ball and it hit the cup, circling around.

"Janet, blow it out! Blow it OUT!" Nick yelled. Janet blew the rotating ball with all her might and it went shooting out of the cup! "Yeah!" Yelled Nick and he and janet chest bumped, and then high fived.

"You have got to be kidding me, Eddie is gonna loose beer pong to his girlfriend." Owen joked and he munched on popcorn.

"Believe it big guy, cause right now, its happening." Janet said confidently. She lined her shot up, bounced on her feet a few times and then lend over to Nick and whispered in his ear. "How mad is he gonna be if he loses?"

Nick shot her a look tat let her know he would have a serious ego deflation. She smirked and then held her ball out for Nick to kiss for good luck. She then kissed the ball and shot it. The ball sunk right into the beer with a nice plunck sound.

"SCORE! GOAL!" Nick and Janet yelled at the same time! "Fuck yes! I got the best beer pong teammate in the ridge!" Nick said proudly.

Janet and Eddie made eye contact and she smirked at him walking towards him in a dominating manner. "So Latekka, what does the winner of beer pong get exactly?"

"Whatever her heart desires." He replied back.

Janet bit her lip and grabbed his hand. "Phil, Owen sub in for me and Eddie. This girl is claiming her prize!" Janet yelled as she and Eddie were half way up the stairs. Eddie opened his bedroom door and allowed Janet to walk in first. "So champ, what is it that you want?"

"Before I tell you, you have to promsie me you'll do it."

Eddie laid his hands across his heart. "Promise."

"A lap dance."

"Excuse me?"

"About four years ago Tiffani, with an I told me you gave her a hot as strip tease slash lap dance. And now I want one."

"Tiffani with an I? What does she look like?" Eddie asked bashifully.

"Tall, leggy, thin and dumb."

"Oh that Tiffani."

Janet poked him in the chest playfully. "You still don't know who I'm talking about do you?"

Eddie grimaced and shook his head no. "Im sorry, but I do recall this lap dance."

"Oh yeah? You still think you got the moves to impress me Latekka?"

"For sure, Meadows. Have a seat, winner," Janet sat on the end of the bed and watched at Eddie turned on the radio, searching several different stations til he found what he was looking for. He started with kicking his shoes off, then moved to his belt slowly unbuckling it. He then pulled it out of the loops and swung it around his head a few times. Janet was covering her mouth and giggling. He started unbuttoning his flannel shirt, oh so slowly then pulled it off one sleeve at a time.

"Wanna help me?" He asked flirtaciously. Janet stood up and nodded. She ran her hands under his white undershirt, caressing his stomach slowly. Her hands fell to his side and dragged the shirt up over his head. Her nails lightly grazed his nipples and the gasp that left his mouth instantly turned Janet on, like no man had ever turned her on before. His hands found there way to her curly hair and he lend down to kiss her. His hands left her hair and were roaming her body when the knock on the door interupted his hands from grabbing her ass.

Eddie groaned and muttered out a harsh "What?"

"Yeah, sorry to interupt but Janet your cell phone has been ringing for the best ten minutes. Its Hannah and Nick answered it and well she his having some woman crisis and needs you to come over." Phil stubbled out from the other side of the closed door.

"Okay, thanks Phil." Janet said sweetly. She slowly lowered her hands from Eddie's shoulders and blushed. "So I guess I gotta run."

"Right, woman crisis." Eddie said with a smirk.

"Right, don't think I'm not getting the rest of my lap dance." Janet said playfully as she readjusted her hair.

"Count on it." Janet was turning the knob to the door when Eddie pushed her up against the door. His mouth attacked her's like it was his only hope at salvasion. After a few minutes the kiss slowed down and became sensual. Eddie was the first to pull away. "Call me when you get home?"

"It might be late, its already after one." Janet reminded him.

"It won't matter what time it is, i'll be laying in bed thinking about you anyways. Just call me so I'm not worried."

"Alright."

"Let me throw a shirt on and walk you out."

"Umm, no need. Stay just like that so the last time I see you you'll be shirtless. Just the way I like it." JAnet raised up on her tippy toes and kissed his one last time before basically forcing herself out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~4am~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~

Janet had just walked into her house and collapsed on the couch. She pulled her phone out and texted Eddie that she was home. She thought about calling him but she didn't want to risk the chance of him being asleep and her waking him. She had worked a double that say and she was exshausted. She kicked her shoes off and rolled her neck around til it popped. She stood up and started taking her clothes off. She needed a shower but the little girl crushing inside of her refused the idea because then she wouldn't smell like Eddie anymore. She stood in her bedroom naked, searching through her drawers when a knock at her front door made her jump. "Shit!" Janet said to herself as she clutched her chest. She pulled on a orange polka dotted boxers and a tank top. She slipped into them fastly and then headed back top the living room. She opened the door and was surprised to see Eddie casually leaning against her door frame.

"Hi stranger." Janet said coyly.

"Hi, can I come in?"

Janet nodded and moved out of the door way so he could come into the house. "So, I trying to fall asleep when I got your message that you were home."

"And what? You thought I was lying?" Janet asked confused as to why he was at her door at four am.

"No, of coarse not. I just couldn't sleep and I thought maybe if I came over you'd let me sleep with you."

"Eddie, Its fo-"

Eddie cut her off. "No funny business. I just want to sleep with you next to me."

"Well come on, I'm sleepy." Janet said with a smile on her face. Eddie followed her and started to strip down to his boxers. Janet climbed in first and patted the opposite side of the bed for him to join her.

"I like your boxers." Eddie said with a hint of jealousy. "They some guys?"

"Nope, I like to sleep in boxers so I own lots."

"I sleep in boxers too." Eddie said quietly,

"Eddie?"

"Hmm? Can we talk about my fashion choices in the morning, I'm so sleepy."

"Yeah, goodnight Gorgeous."

Janet laughed and rolled onto her side, eddie lifted his arm and she snuggled into his warmth. "Goodnight Handsome."

TBC...Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Pure fluff!

Janet sunk deeper into the warmth that was Eddie Latekka. His large body was spooned behind her making it the perfect human cocoon. His left thigh was wedged in between her legs, his right arm completely around janet, hand firmly on her breast. His left hand resting gently on her hip. His face was in the crook of her neck and she could feel the slow and shallow breathing leaving his lips. She glanced at the alarm clock and mentality cheered when she realized she didn't have to even think about getting out of bed for another four hours. She closed her eyes and had to repress the urge to squeal. Everything was happening so fast but it felt so perfect. Janet sighed and started to doze back to sleep.

Several hours later Janet woke up practically on top of Eddie. He was flat on his back, arm wrapped around her. Her head on his chest and her leg was slung over his body. His hand was tucked under her knee holding her leg across his hips. Janet smiled and gently tried to unpry her body from his, after a few unsuccessful attempts Janet smirked and cuddled back up to Eddie. His grip on her tightened and she knew he was awake,

"Morning Janet." Eddie said softly as he ran his hand down her thigh that was slung over his hip.

"Morning."

"I slept like a rock. I haven't woken up feeling this rested in years, thank you for letting me stay." Eddie said with a kiss to her temple. Janet blushed and smiled up at him, propping her chin on his muscular chest.

"Anytime Latekka." Janet tried to slip her leg off of Eddie's hips but he kept her leg in place.

"Stay in bed with me." Eddie whined, pulling her even closer to him.

"Im not getting outta bed, just readjusting."

Eddie smirked at her and quickly rolled on top of Janet. Now when she woke up, with her leg over Eddie's body she felt his 'good morning boner' and thought nothing of it. He was a man, pressed up against her, tangled in her bed. If he didn't have a hard on she would be offended. But when he rolled on top of her and his erection pressed against her core she couldn't help the shock of pleasure running through her body. She instinctually thrust back and moaned a almost unhearable "Eddie."

"I could listen to you say my name all day, say it again."

"Eddie." Janet whispered out.

"Come on now, say it like you mean it."

"Well why don't you do something so I will mean it." Janet shot back with her eyebrows raised.

"Temptress, I see that now. Acting all sweet and innocent around Sully's but the truth is you are a sex kitten!"

Janet blushed but smirked sly up at Eddie. "Well ive been accused once or twice."

"Is that right? By who?"

"Men, prior conquest."

"Prior conquest? Trying to make me jealous Meadows?"

"Depends? Is it working?"

"Oh yeah, baby. I don't want you to look at any man the way you're looking at me right now."

Janet rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. "I will save all sexual interaction for you, Latekka."

Eddie lowered his lips to hers and kissed her hard. After a few minutes of kissing Eddie closed his eyes and pulled away. "Janet, I need to get out of this bed before I'm not able too."

Janet grabbed him by his forearms and pulled her into him again. "Who said you need to stop?"

Eddie groaned and kissed her again, this time it was a quick one. "Believe me I don't want to get out of this bed, ever."

"Uhm, okay? What's the deal then?"

"I think we should wait before we have sex." Janet shot him an odd look but didn't say anything, giving him the chance to continue. "Its just I like you Janet, and I want time to get to know you before we have sex. I've never waited before, but it never lasted with them. I also never really liked them, at least not the way I like you. So I guess what I'm saying here is I think we can have something real here I want to wait."

"Although that changes my afternoon plans, I guess I'm okay with that."

"You're not mad?"

"No, I think its sweet...as long as waiting doesn't turn into forever."

"It won't I promise! So you work tonight?"

Janet nodded her head. "Im closing tonight."

"Well why don't I take you out to eat an early dinner then i'll take you to work and I'll just hang out til you close and we can spend the night together again...if you want of course. Jeez, I never thought I'd be so clingy." Eddie said rolling onto his side, pulling Janet with him.

"You're not being clingy, and I would love to hang out with you all night."

"And I can sleep over?"

"Yeah, but I cant be held responsible if I accidently have sex with you in the middle of the night." Janet said with a wink.

"Well if we accidentally have sex later tonight we technically still waited." Eddie pointed out.

"Very true Latekka, but I was mostly just joking. As much as I look forward to having sex with you, I really appreciate you taking this seriously. You told me that night at Sully's that you would not fuck it up again."

"And I won't." Eddie said pressing a firm kiss on her lips. "So how about we get up, shower, and then go eat?"

"Sounds good, so I guess that means you have to go home?"

Eddie nodded at her "Yeah, I guess so. And since tomorrow is Monday you mind if I bring a few things over? Clothes for work."

"Yeah, bring whatever you want. And while you're gone why don't I just cook something?"

Eddie sat up and look at her over his shoulder. "How can I say no to a home cooked meal?"

Janet sat up and crawled over to him, sitting on her knees right behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "That's the idea!" Janet leaned into him more and whispered in his ear sweetly. "Hey Latekka?"

"Yeah, Meadows?"

"You have the most amazing shoulders I have ever had the pleasure of seeing." Eddie rubbed his hands up and down on her arms.

"Is that right?"

"Definitely. Hands down the most sexy shoulders on the planet."

"Man you know how to make a man feel good." Janet giggles and lightly nipped at the base of his neck.

"I only speak the truth! Now what do you want to eat?"

"Anything I want?"

"Absolutely anything you can come up with. In fact I happen to take the worlds quickest showers so if I don't have what you want I'll have time to run to the store."

"Sloppy Joes."

Janet grimaced but quickly whipped the horrified look off her face. "Sloppy Joes it is." Eddie turned and kissed her one more time on the lips. Then stood up and redressed.

"Okay, I'll be back in 45." Eddie said after glancing at his watch. Janet smiled sweetly at him and waved coyly at him.

"Bye Eddie."

"Bye Janet." Eddie left her room and headed out the front door. When she heard his truck pull out of the driveway she ran into her bathroom, turn the shower on hot and headed to the kitchen to find the ingredients for the dreaded sloppy joe dinner. She hadn't ate a sloppy joe in over a decade, let alone cooked it so she was gonna have to wing it. She looked up at the recipe online and was happy that she had all the ingredients the third recipe called for. She sat everything out, threw the meat in the microwave to defrost and headed into the shower. She showered quickly and glanced at her clock. She still had twenty minutes before Eddie said he'd be back. She put her clothes on and wrapped her hair in a large fluffy towel.

She put on the radio and started cooking the early dinner for Eddie and herself. Eddie knocked on the door twice before letting himself in. "Knock knock." He said and he popped his head into her house. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen."

"Smells great."

Janet smiled and turned to greet him when he held a dozen wild flowers for her. "More flowers?"

"Well if you don't want them..." Janet grabbed them out of his hand before he could take it away from her. "No, I want them! They are beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome babe." Eddie said kissing her forehead. "So when is dinner gonna be done? I slept through breakfast and lunch, I'm practically malnutrition at this point."

"Sit down, its just about done. Beer?"

"Sure. So Janet?"

Janet turned towards him quickly. "Yeah?"

"Don't get creased, but you look so adorable with that towel wrapped 'round your head." Janet's hand immediately went to her head and pulled the towel down, causing her hair to cascade down and around her shoulders. "Aww, babe. Don't get all flustered. I said it was cute." Eddie pouted.

Janet just rolled her eyes and made herself and Eddie a plate. "So if its no good be honest, I've never made it before."

"You've never made sloppy joes?"

"Umm, negative. Not really on my list of things to munch on as an adult."

Eddie chuckled and bit into his sandwich. "Mhm, this is great. Thank you Janet."

"If you didn't like it would you say differently?"

"I would. But babe its great, honestly yummy."

"Yummy? Never thought I'd hear that word come outta your mouth Latekka."

Eddie whipped his mouth and stood up, placing his arms on both sides of her, pinning Janet in between his body and the counter top. "I happen to say yummy a lot."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, like damn Meadows looks yummy tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Yup, or mhmm Janet smells yummy tonight."

"I did shower." Eddie inhaled right above her neck.

"You did, and you smell yummy. So your food taste yummy, you look yummy and you smell yummy. The real question is do you taste yummy?" Eddie lowered his head once more and placed open mouth kissed on the column of her neck. "Hmm, you don't taste yummy."

"Oh." Janet mumbled out embarrassed.

"You babe, taste fucking delicious." Eddie's hands tangled themselves in her hair and pulled her in for a heart stopping kiss. After a few minutes of the heated kiss the two broke apart and just grinned like goofy kids. "Now, sit down with me and eat."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*SULLY'S TAVERN~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

The night had moved by pretty slowly but Janet was more than occupied by Eddie. True to his word he stayed all night, parked on 'his' stool right next to the draft. Janet was just about to let the few customer's know it was last call when Matt Lauche walked in the door.

"Hey Jay, did I miss last call?" Matt asked as he strolled up to the bar. "Hey, Latekka figured you'd be a few inches deep in some hot little piece of ass." Janet handed Matt his draft beer and glared daggers at him.

"Im gonna go stock the beer, hollar if you need a refill." Janet said quickly before she lost her composure in front of Eddie and that tool Lauche.

"What crawl up her ass?" Lauche asked at Janets sudden departure.

"Watch your mouth." Eddie warned, taking a large gulp of his beer.

"What goes on with you and Janet, Latekka? I'm sensing a little tension from you when I mentioned Meadow's ass."

"Janet and I are seeing each other." Eddie growled out.

"You and Janet the Planet? Wow, Latekka how the mighty have fallen. Hell to be honest I don't blame ya, I'd always wanted to bend her over this bar myself. Just to make her squ-" Eddie had heard enough, all he say was white. White hot anger. He jumped up and yanked Lauche to his feet.

"You son of a bitch. What part of watc-"

"Eddie? What the hell is going on here?" Janet asked from the cooler door.

Matt just laughed. "Dont worry Meadows, Eddie hear just got his panties all bunched up cause I said I wanted to bend you ov-" Eddie couldn't stop himself from punching him in the face.

"EDDIE!"

"Get up!" Eddie yelled at Matt who had fallen to the floor after the blow. "Get up."

"Yes, get up and get out. I don't know how many times I've fucking warned you about starting shit in MY bar!" Janet demanded as she moved Eddie away from Matt. "Get up and don't come back. Oh and asshole those glass doors aren't soundproof. You're lucky Latekka got to before I did cause I swear to God I was seriously considering tasering your ass. Now get OUT!"

Matt walked out of the bar and took a deep breath. "Alright you bar flies the show is over and its time to pay up and get out." The few regulars left money at the bar and walked out, hugging Janet before they did. She made sure everyone was gone before she locked the door. She was just about to turn around when she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist.

"How is your hand?" She asked after she realized it was Eddie.

"It stings, I've had worse."

"Yeah, I think you might of had a career in cage fighting after all the bar fights Ive seen you in."

"I know you hate when I fight. But babe, he crossed a line."

"I know, thank you for defending me so...passionately."

"Anything for my girl." Janet turned around in his arms and hugged him tight.

"Okay, give me twenty minutes and we can leave."

"Twenty minutes? It normally takes over an hour for you to close." Eddie said confused.

"Well, maybe I milk our after hours time together. But since I know you'll be in my bed tonight there really is no need to dawdle." Janet said and started wiping down the bar.

Eddie smiled and sat back down on his stool to watch her clean. "You need some help babe?"

"No, but...you know what nevermind."

"No, tell me."

"Just wondering if you call all your lady friends 'babe', or if its just me. Its stupid I know."

Eddie stood up and leaned over the bar in front of her. "Can you keep a secret?" Janet nodded her head. "I've never called another woman babe in my life. I hate stupid nicknames but for whatever reason babe just keeps coming out. If you don't like it I'll try and stop saying it. I'm really not doing it on purpose."

Janet smiled and leaned towards him and kissed him gently. "No, I don't mind. But you know what, Sully happens to owe me a favor so why do we just head out now?"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. I'm done for the night. Take me home?"

"You got it babe." The two of them grabbed their jackets and headed out the door.

TBC...Thought?


	5. Chapter 5

AN; Without a doubt this chapter was written at 5:52am because right before I was heading to bed (I work nights and didn't get off til 3ish), I checked my E-mail and saw a message from Cancellationbedammed. Thanks for the love, its so greatly appreciated. This chapter is dedicated to you! Also Huds2n,Angel1002,Octrdluker thank you for the reviews! They mean the world to me!

Chapter 5: Eddie Latekka might be a God, a Sex God.

The tension in the truck was so thick you could taste it, the sexual tension. Janet would never promote violence, but that didn't mean seeing Eddie deck 'Matt Lasshole' didn't turn her on. She was a grown ass woman and could more than handle herself, but having Eddie Latekka handle it for her felt oddly- right. And what did that mean? Was she rushing into things? And more importantly why did these little voltage shocks keep running through her body? It was wondrous torture coursing through her body and ending at the apex of her thighs.

"You're quiet." Eddie said softly finally breaking the almost unbearable silence.

"A lot on my mind I guess." Janet said while looking out the window.

"Babe, are you mad at me?" Eddie asked timidly.

Janet snapped her head away from the window and looked at Eddie, and smiled. "No, not at all."

Eddie sighed and pulled into the driveway of Janet's house. Eddie turned to Janet, a frown on his handsome face. "If you're mad that I punch that tool Lausche, I'm sorry. I know I could have handled it differently but you don't understand the uncontrollable anger I felt towards him. I'm sorry that I upset you but I'm not sorry I hit him. He deserved it. Nobody is gonna talk about you in that way, I won't allow it." Eddie almost growled out.

"Eddie, I alr-"

"No, let me finish babe. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met, you do things to me that no one has ever done before. I literally think about you all day, I can't get you out of my mind. And you know what? I don't want to NOT think about YOU! I love getting lost in these daydreams of you. And to be honest that freaks me out."

"Edd-"

"Not freaked out in a bad way, like in a good way. And then I realized how sad I was and how when I'm with you I'm not sad anymore. You make me so happy, and I couldn't stand there and listen to him say those things about the person that makes me so happy."

"Eddie, breath. Its okay baby. I'm so not mad, I'm about the furthest thing from mad." Janet scooted closer to Eddie and kissed him gently on the lips. "Let's go to bed. It's late."

Eddie and Janet walked into her house and headed straight to Janet's bedroom. Eddie kicked off his boots and pulled his socks off while Janet pulled her hair down and took all her jewelry off. Janet smirked when she made eye contact with Eddie through the dresser mirror while he peel his flannel shirt off his shoulders.

"How tired are you Eddie?"

Eddie shrugged his shoulders "Why, you want a midnight snack or something?"

Janet bit her lip and nodded. "But not for food. I want a Eddie snack."

Eddie's eyebrows shot up. "Yeah? Well by all means come take a bite."

"Maybe I will after I get the last half of my lap dance."

"Cashing in on that, huh?"

"Oh yeah, that's all I daydream about Stud."

Eddie smiled, a honest to God full on smile and pulled his shirt off his toned torso. "Have a seat Meadows." Janet sat on the end of the bed and watched with wide eyes and Eddie unbuckled his brown belt and with one swift motion pulled it off his body. He unbuttoned his jeans and shimmed them off his legs. He knelt in between her legs and she put her hands on his shoulders, rubbing up and down pects and stomach. When her nails scraped down is abs and her fingers slide underneath his boxers he attacked her mouth with a heart stopping kiss. Eddie pushed her onto her back and continued kissing down her neck, stopping at the collar of her shirt. "Eddie, take it off me." Eddie practically ripped it off her, and immediately thrust his face into her exposed cleavage.

"Mhmm, Janet you smell good. Its like i'm drunk on your scent."

"No baby, you're drunk on the shots I poured you tonight." Janet said with a giggle.

"We should stop." Eddie muttered as nipped at her nipple through her bra. Janet moaned and ran her hands through his hair and caressed his back.

"Don't. I think I'll die if you stop."

Eddie's hand travelled over her stomach and stopped at her waistband, popping open the button with one hand and quickly slide them off her body. Eddie was back on the bed and kissing her before she even realized her was gone. The man only had two hands but it felt like he was touching her everywhere, all at once. HIs right hand grazed her inner thigh, gently prying them apart. His hand softly massaged her mound before slipping a finger around her panties and into her wet core. The hiss of satisfaction that left Janet's mouth made Eddie want to come right then and there. He pumped his long finger inside of her, adding a second when she started to rock with his motion.

"Eddie, mhmm...God yes. Don't stop." Janet's hand found her breast and pulled her bra off her body. Eddie moaned in delight when he saw her boobs for the first time. He quickly grabbed her exposed breast with his free hand and sucked on the other.

"Ennn-enough! I need you in me." Janet moaned out right before her first orgasm hit her. "Oh fuck, yes!" She cried out when she finally came. Eddie removed his hand from inside her, kicked his boxers off and grabbed a condom from his jeans. He rolled it on top of his exposed shaft and leaned over Janet's trembling body. "Babe, look at me. I want to watch your face when I slide into you." Eddie pleaded as he lined his head up to her opening. Janet's eyes fluttered open and wrapped her arms around him. "You sure? If your not ready I can wait."

"I can't wait. I need you know."

"For a second there I thought you were saying you 'can't', as in can't have sex with me right now."

"Eddie, shut up and fuck me."

Eddie backed up from her. He was still nestled in between her legs but his upper body was no longer touching hers. "Im not fucking you, I want to make love to you. I want to caress every part of your body, I want you to feel connected to me. I want to push you over the edge so many times you don't know where I end and you begin."

Janet looked up at him shocked. "I don't know what that's like."

"Me either, I've only just fucked girls up to this point. But tonight is gonna be different, its gonna be better."

Janet smiled and slightly blushed. "Oh goodie, now the fun begins." And with that Eddie entered her slowly but firmly. He waited a moment for her to adjust to him and they began to move in sync with one another. Eddie could feel her muscles start to clench around his member and he sped up his movements, and kissed her. The came at the same time, there moans muffled by the kiss. Eddie rolled off Janet and tossed the condom in the trash. He pulled the blankets down and they climbed under them. Eddie laid on his back, arm opened out in a silent gesture of come cuddle. Janet laid her head on his chest and sighed in contentment.

"That was fantastic." Eddie moaned out and pulled Janet that much closer.

"Yes it was. Sorry I seduced you out of your plan to wait...It wasn't that I don't respect your choices its that you are a God, a Sex God...and I couldn't help myself."

"Well considering the fact that normally five minutes after I have sex I'm trying to plan my escape route I think we are in the clear?"

"Uhm..what exactly does that mean?"

Eddie chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Normally I can't wait to leave, but you couldn't bribe me out of your bed with a million dollars. I was afraid if we had sex that all these feelings would stop, and I don't want them too."

"So you thought you'd lose interest after you slept with me?" Janet asked curiously.

"Well yeah, no. Wait. With every other girl thats how its been, and I just didn't want it to be that way with us. This is the kind of thing I should only tell to the guys huh?"

"No, you can tell me anything Latekka. And if it makes you feel better I get what you're saying...but would you get out of bed right now if you were guaranteed the Sox would win the World Series?"

"Yes, but I'd take you with me. We'll check in at the Johnson Inn and celebrate with round two." Eddie said smiling.

"Sounds good to me!" Janet said as she snuggled closer to Eddie. "But I'm too sleepy to leave, even for the BoSox"

"Don't worry babe, I'll just have to carry you to the truck."

Janet kissed his his ribcage and sighed. "You're so sweet, anything to help the boys win huh?"

"Nope, anything to be with you."

"Likewise." Janet muttered as she started to drift off to sleep. Eddie soon followed. His alarm went off at 6am sharp on his phone. He clicked it off, sent a two word text message to Nick. "Staying Home" and fell back to sleep with Janet. They stayed in bed and watched tv, talked and made love all day. It was an awesome day for Eddie and Janet as far as they were concerned.

TBC...thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing you see!

Chapter 6: Uhm...Let the good time roll!

Janet was blissfully sleeping when the knock on her bedroom window woke her up. Eddie was awake now, his body on high alert.

"Who the hell is knocking on your window this early in the morning?" Eddie asked annoyed.

"Im not sure, what time is it?" Janet asked as she wrapped a robe around her body.

"9:47"

Janet immediately froze when she saw who was banging on her window. "Its my cousin, I forgot she was coming!" Janet ran to the living room and through open the door.

"Jan-Jan!" A woman yelled and grabbed Janet in for a hug.

"Rae-Rae!" Janet squealed back. "Come in!" Rae smiled and walked into Janet's house. Eddie walked out fully dressed and smiled at the her.

Janet smiled nervously at her cousin. "Rae, this is Eddie. Eddie this is my cousin Rae."

"Nice to meet you." Eddie offered out his hand, she shook it but didn't reply.

"Latekka? Eddie Latekka?" Rae asked, almost in an accusing voice.

"Yeah, thats me."

Rae huffed and then smirked. "We've met before." Eddie's brow creased in confusion. "Oh it was a lifetime ago, I'm not surprised you don't remember me. And Jan-Jan, we didn't fuck so calm down, your precious rule didn't get broken. I can see those wheels a turning!"

Janet immediately relaxed. "Yeah, well if you didn't screw every guy within a ten mile radius of where ever you are we wouldn't have to have that rule."

Rae smiled and then laughed. "I swear she sleeps with one guy I fucked and all of a sudden its a crime to have a good time in the Ridge."

"I never said that you couldn't have fun, just to keep your pants on."

Rae pointed at Eddie. "What is there to do in this small town other than have hot, dirty, bendy sex?" Eddie glanced at Janet, unsure of how to answer.

"Uhm, well there is fishing." Eddie stammered out.

"See Janet, nothing to do but take your pants off!"

Janet rolled her eyes. "Can we change the subject?"

"Sure, I gotta be honest I was slightly pissed that you forgot to get me at the airport. However I can't say I blame you for not wanting to get out of bed if he was in it." Rae said motioning with her head at Eddie.

Janet blushed and looked down. "I know, I'm so sorry."

"Its fine Janet, honestly I'm a grown woman I know what a taxi is. I should have called and reminded you."

"Speaking of grown woman, let me see that ring!" Janet said excitedly.

Rae held out her left hand and showed off her diamond ring. "Uh, sweety you know its suppose to go on your ring finger not your middle one." Janet asked.

"I am aware, however its not an engagement ring. You know I don't want to get married." Rae said with a horrified look on her face.

"But when you said Dean got you a ring...uh, where is he?"

"He'll be here tonight, took separate flights."

Janet shook her head. "I don't get it."

"Well he cramps my style."

Eddie chuckled. "Ladies anyone to care to fill me in on this Dean guy?"

"Dean is her boyfriend." Janet said quickly before Rae could open her mouth.

"I wouldn't call him my boyfriend." Rae snapped back.

"What do you call him then?"

"Uhm, Dean?" Rae said slyly. "Okay, fine! Dean is the guy that I've been seeing for awhile."

"And he gave you that ring?" Eddie asked.

Rae glanced down and smiled at it. "Yes, yes he did."

"They have been together for almost two years and I finally convinced her to bring him to the Ridge so I could meet this mystery man." Janet piped in.

"He'll be here tonight, but for the love of God do not double team me about this marriage crap."

"Okay I won't, but I want you to answer me one thing first." Janet said.

"Ask away, I am a open book."

"When he gave you that ring what did he say?"

"He got down on one knee and asked me to wear it on my middle finger so everytime I flip him off he has something shiny to see."

"He did not!"

"Well first he asked me to marry him, then he said all that other stuff. Janet I don't want to be married, it doesn't mean anything to me."

"Well maybe it means something to him. He's asked you several times."

Rae grabbed her bag and looked at Janet. "Why should his wants be more important than mine? He knew from the beginning that I didn't want to be married, I never kept it some secret. Just being with him is enough for me, and if being with me isn't good enough in return then he knows where the door is. I'm gonna go lay down, and seriously Jan-Jan I don't want to talk about this marriage bullshit anymore."

"Okay, have a good nap."

"Thanks, Eddie super great seeing you again. I'll assume you'll be hitting Sully's with us tonight?"

"Nowhere else to be on a Saturday night in the Ridge."

LATER THAT NIGHT

Rae knocked on Janet's bedroom door and let herself in her room.

"Janet, I brought you something to wear!"

"I'm already dressed." Janet said. She was wearing dark jeans and a red shirt.

"I can see that, but this dress was made for you!" Rae held the dress out for Janet to see. It was a red satin halter top dress and it was gorgeous. "I only wore it once and Dean couldn't keep his hands to himself."

"I can see why, its very sexy."

"Exactly and you are a sexy woman that needs a sexy red dress! And I brought shoes!"

"Thank you but we are just going to Sully's no need to get all dressed up."

"But if we were going somewhere fancy you would wear it?" Rae asked

"Yeah, I would."

Rae grinned. "Great, well wear it tomorrow cause Dean and I want to take you and the lumberjack god of yours out!" Rae turned and walked out.

"Did you just play me?" Janet accused from the doorway.

"Like a fiddle, a golden fiddle. I'll be ready in ten minutes and we can go, Dean should be there any minute."

AT SULLYS TAVERN

Janet, Rae and Eddie all climbed out of his truck and headed inside of the local bar. Rae screamed 'out of towner' with her clothes. She had on tight blue jeans, cowboy boots, a bling belt, and a crispy white tank top. When they walked in several people said hello to the trio. Rae scanned the room for Dean but didn't see him.

"I guess Dean isn't here yet, you guys grab a table I'll get us our first round." Rae said and walked towards the bar. She was stopped by a strong hand grabbing her arm. She swung around and saw Matt Lauche.

"You are looking all kinds of fucking hot girl." Matt slurred out.

"Matt, could to see ya. See your still a dickhead."

Matt laughed but let go of her arm. "I'll see you round, Tex."

Rae rolled her eyes and continued to the bar. She order a round when she felt a pair of arms circled her waist. She tensed at first but relaxed when she realized it was Dean. "Hiya stranger."

Dean turned her around and kissed her, long and hard. He had her back pushed up against the bar and his right hand was tangled in her hair and his left hand on her ass. "Hey short stuff."

"I take it you really missed me, or you saw Matt over there trying to get into my pants."

"Can it be a little of both?" Dean asked. Rae nodded her head and grabbed his hand leading him to the table that Eddie and Janet were sitting at. After making introductions the boys fell into idle 'man' talk while Janet and Rae caught up.

Dean stood up. "Another round for the ladies? Eddie?"

Eddie nodded. "I could another drink." Janet stood up and collected the empties. "You two play nice, me and Dean are getting refills."

Rae and Eddie watched their significant others walk away. Eddie turned towards Rae. "So, how is it that I don't remember you? I find that hard to believe."

"It was about six years ago, I was invited by Ikey to come to one of Eddie Latekka's great keggers." Eddie's face went pale. "Ah, see you remember me now."

"Rae...I had no idea the guys were planning on doing that."

"It was harmless hazing, you stepped in, thats all that counts. Trust me." Rae said sincerely. "Plus, I got Ikey back pretty good."

"Yeah? What did you do?"

"Seduced him, tied him to the bed and then put frilly pink panties on him and lipstick. Got the polaroids to prove it."

"Oh, I got to see those." Eddie said with huge smile.

"Glady! I have 'em at Janet's- in my bag." Rae said with a menacing laugh.

"You are ruthless, remind me to never piss ya off."

Rae nodded. "Well don't break my Janet's heart or i'll skip all the shenanigans and kill you." Eddie choke on the last sip of his beer.

"I won't."

"Good, cause you are way too hot to be killed." Eddie and Rae laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Janet asked as she and Dean sat back down at the table.

"Oh I was just telling Eddie here that it would be such a waste of hotness for me to kill him, but I will if i have to."

Janet rolled her eyes. "Nobody is killing anybody. Rae enough with the idle threats." Rae chuckled and nodded her head and then turned to look at Eddie. "There is nothing idle about those threats Latekka."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Alright baby, he gets it. Enough with the tough guy act." Rae was about to reply when a tall, thin, blonde walked up to the table. "Hi Eddie. What goes on?"

"Having a drink with my girl and her family." Eddie said motioning to Janet when he said girl.

"Thats great. You must be Janet's sister? You two look so much alike."

Rae smiled. "Nope, we are actually cousins.I'm Rae, but is your sister Barbi? You two look so much alike."

"Awe, thank you for saying I look like Barbi! But no relation." The girl said with a giggle and turned to Dean. "So, I know you're with your cousins but I was wondering if they wouldn't mind of course, if you wanted to have a drink with me at the bar."

Janet spoke before Dean could. "He's taken."

Rae's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Come on Janet, don't be such a downer. We won't tell if you don't Dean."

Dean shot Rae a glare. "Like Janet said, I'm taken."

"Its just a drink." The Barbi replica pouted.

"I really appreciate the offer but Rae, is my girlfriend." Dean said as he pulled her hand into his, kissing her knuckles.

"Is this a joke?"

"Nope." Eddie said quickly before taking a big drink of his beer.

"So let me get this straight? The two hottest guys in this bar are taken by you two?" She asked pointing at Janet and Rae.

"Afraid so." Janet piped in.

"Wow...seriously?"

Rae turned towards her and raise an eyebrow. "Yeah seriously. But Dean by all means if you want to have a drink with her, carry on."

"I think I'm good." Dean said slightly annoyed.

"Dean, clearly she can't handle everything you got or she wouldn't be practically giving you to me. And honestly let compare us, she looks like Janet the Planet Jr and I look like Barbi. Is doesn't seem like a tough choice."

Dean stood in front of her and at first she thought he was getting up to leave, until she saw the look on his face. "You're right its not a tough choice. I pick her- not you. And you got a lot of nerve coming over to my table and insulting my girl and Janet."

"Im not trying to be rude just pointing out the obvious. They are short and fat, and I look like a life size Barbi." Janet got up and walked to the bathroom. Eddie stood to follow her but Rae stopped him. "I'll go talk to her." She stood next to Dean and looked the girl straight in the face.

"I don't know you and you sure as hell don't know me, so I'm gonna give you a pass. Walk out that door and be gone by the time I come back from the bathroom or I'm gonna break your perfect Barbi nose."

The girl laughed and flipped her hair. "Please, like you could reach me from down there you obese gremlin."

"An obese gremlin? Seriously? Ohh God I think I'm gonna cry now...wait, wait,wait I guess not. You aren't smart enough to come up with an insult that would hurt my feelings. Walk away before I change my mind about that free pass."

"Whatever, I'll leave when I'm good and ready." The girl plopped down on the chair Dean had been in. "So fella who wants to buy me a driii- " Rae grabbed the girl but her blonde hair and pulled her out of the chair.

"OWW, what the fuck!" The girl screamed once she was on her feet and Rae let go of her hair.

"March your skinny ass out that door now, or so help me God i'll pop both your fucking implants." Rae said through clenched teeth. Dean grabbed her arm and whispered something in her ear that clearly calmed her down. "Im going to check on Janet. you better be gone when I get back." Rae strutted away like she was on a catwalk, head held high and a smile plastered on her face. When she walking into the bathroom she could hear Janet crying in the large stall. She knock on it and waited for Janet to unlock it.

"Hey sexy." Rae said when Janet opened the door. "Come here." The girls embraced and Janet slowly started to regain her composure.

"You can't let girls like her get to you Jan-Jan."

"But she is right. I'm not good enough for Eddie, people are always going to look at him and think why is he with that fat ugly girl?"

Rae was genuinely taken back. "Janet, if he didn't want to be with you he wouldn't. Yeah, we are short, and fucking right we are fat, but no way are either of us ugly. Just because your body isn't thin doesn't make you a lesser person."

"I know that, but it doesn't make it any less true that people are always going to be thinking that Eddie is slumming it with me."

"Janet, do you think he's slumming it?"

"Honestly? Yeah, I never thought Hail Eddie would ever be with me."

"Well, guess what? He is, and he adores you."

"Yeah, when its just me and him its like magic."

Rae smiled and wiped the make-up off that was running down Janets cheeks. "Alright then, lets go back out there so you can relish in your relationship! Oh and never admit that girl made you cry, if any ask we were just snorting coke in the bathroom."

"Uh! Rae, thats not funny." Janet said with a huge smile on her face.

"Then why you smiling? Maybe because its kinda funny?" Rae said wiggling her eyebrows. The girls headed back to the table were both guy's face lit up when they saw them laughing and smiling.

"Sorry about that, we were just doing some coke." Rae said seriously.

Eddie raised his eyebrows at Janet. "No baby, she is just joking."

"Are you okay babe? We can go home if you want." Eddie said to Janet.

Rae and Janet made eye contact and she nodded her head no.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not gonna let one dumb blonde ruin our good time."

Dean smiled and held his shot glass up. "These came while you ladies were gone, what should we cheers to?"

Janet looked at Rae and smiled. "LONG LIVE THE FATTYS" Janet and Rae said in unison.

TBC...thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

Janet and Rae were drunk and happily dancing around Sully's, jumping and swaying to the music when Ray walked in. He sauntered up to the table that Eddie and Dean were sitting at keeping an eye on the girls.

"Big Cat, What goes on?" Eddie asked taking a sip of his draft beer.

"A little birdie told me that Rae was in town visiting Meadows,so I thought I'd stop by and see what goes on with her."

Dean smirked and outstretched his hand. "I'm Dean, and you stopped by just in time to see the grande finale."

"You new in town?"

Dean nodded. "Eh, you could say that."

"Well welcome to Knights Ridge. If you'll excuse me I wanna go say hello to the ladies." Ray walked over to the girls and tapped Rae on her shoulder. She smiled at Big Cat and gave him a quick hug.

"Ray Cataldo, how the hell are ya?"

"Good, and yourself?"

"Im fantastic, Jan-Jan tells me you're getting married to Hannah Jane."

"I am, and you're with the pretty boy in the leather jacket?"

Rae's head fell back and a loud laugh escaped her mouth. She rolled her eyes and held up her hand showing off her large diamond ring. "Dean, his name is Dean. And he is pretty, he's very pretty."

Janet smiled happily and wrapped her arm around Rae's. "Eddie is pretty."

"Eddie is pretty." Rae said nodding her head. "Eddie and Dean aren't just pretty, they are hot. Smoking hot."

Ray crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "What about me? There was a time when both you girls thought I was the hottest thing around."

Rae and Janet made eye contact and then burst out laughing. Rae covered her mouth and tried to stop the laughter. "Yes, yes we did. When we were like 15 and you were 18, man we worshipped the ground you walked on."

"I recall worshiping you."

Rae blushed and nodded. "I seem to remember something along those lines, but thats when we were kids, and then you were too busy falling Hannah Jane around to notice when I walked by."

"It was never like that, Rae."

Rae's eyes narrowed and she pointed at Ray. "Really? Cause that is exactly how I remember it. I recall you being balls deep inside me, moaning out my name, telling ME that you loved me. What was it three days later that Hannah finally accepted your invite to dinner?"

"Lower your voice." Janet said sweetly next to Rae trying to calm her down.

"No, Janet. Let her say whatever she needs too." Ray said.

"I have nothing else to say to you. I just think its funny how you come in here and insult my boyfriend. Truth be told the best thing that ever happened to me was when you lost interest in me. You walk around like you're a good guy but I know the truth, you're a douchebag. A fucking asshole." Rae took a deep breath and calmed down. "Look Ray, as far as I'm concerned we are good, but we aren't friends. Come on Janet back to our sexy men." Rae took Janet's hand and headed back to the boys.

The girls joined the guys at their table and smiled. Eddie pointed at Rae and high fived her. "You girly, you're my kind of people. Handling Big Cat and making him runaway tail tucked 'tween his legs. Nicely done."

Rae laughed at Eddie and finished her beer. "Ohh, Big Pussy Cataldo aint got the goods to handle what I'm capable of, and I mean that in every aspect."

Dean smirked and raised his beer. "I'll drink to that." Dean killed his beer and stood up. "Short stuff, you want another?"

"Short stuff? I'm at least 5'5 in these boots." Rae challenged back.

"And? I must of not heard the rest of that comeback from all the way up here."

Rae scoffed. "You're a tall bastard you know that?"

"True, but I happen to know you like it."

"Tall bastards? It's true, every guy I've ever liked has been a tall bastard." Rae eyed Dean up and down and bit her lip. "I can say you're my favorite one so far."

"And the prettiest.' Janet chimed in.

"Oh the prettiest of them all."

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. "Babe, I'm rugged. I'm handsome. I'm sexy. I'm hot. I'll even settle for cute, but pretty I am not."

"You are, but don't worry Eddie is pretty too." Rae said smirking at Eddie who was trying to stifle a chuckle.

"Pretty? Awh shucks. Thanks." Eddie said mocking a giggly girl.

Janet's eyes brighten and she gasped happily. "Ohhh! Rae let take the guys home and play truth or dare. I have the perfect dare for Eddie."

"Can you premeditate dares?" Dean asked.

"Really?" Eddie asked eyebrows shot up in interest.

"No, hello no." Rae said.

"Uhh, babe? No to me or Janet? Or what?" Dean asked laughing.

"Uh no to Janet. The last time we played Truth or Dare it was a disaster."

Janet grimaced. "I'll be way less stuck up this time! It will be fun."

"Janet, you called me a whore and slapped me, then didn't talk to me for like a week."

"Oh that was all just a misunderstanding! I'm going to get us a bottle of Goose from the back and then we are outta here!" Janet said excitedly.

Rae stood there with her hands on her hips and huffed. "Oh, the nerve of the woman sometimes! Oh well boys! Looks like we are gettin' a-trashed-faced tonight!"

"We are?" Eddie asked.

"We are lumberjack Ed...eh, you're too hot to be a lumberjack Ed. I'll think about it some more."

AT JANET'S HOUSE

"Janet, do you have the hat still?" Rae asked as she got the shaker and ice out of the kitchen to chill the Grey Goose vodka.

"You mean the mystical hat of dares and truth?"

"Indeed I do! I need Eddie to help get it out of the closet though." Janet said in a pouty voice.

"I'd be happy to grab it for you babe." Eddie said as he walked up behind Janet and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Janet showed Eddie were the box was and he grabbed it for her. The group all settled into the living room and sat on the floor in a circle. Janet and Rae opened the box and pulled out a few things before Janet pulled out a Merlin style hat. "See guys the mystical hat of dares and truth!"

"So, we made this thing when we were like 12 and used it for like every sleepover ever. There are all kinds of different dares and questions on these cards that we made over the years. Everyone draws a card and does what it says."

"Wait, we don't get to make up the dares?" Dean asked skeptically.

"You do, every person rights down two dares, and two questions and we put in the hat, then overtime we get to your stuff. Make sense? Its a different style but it makes it more...daring." Rae said passing out paper and pens.

"How so?" Eddie asked Rae.

"Well because its random."

Janet smiled and nodded her head. "No before we start are you two gonna start fighting if so in so gets dared to kiss so and so?" She asked the two boys.

The guys made eye contact and nodded. "Im cool, but I aint kissing Dean."

Rae smirked. "Thats why you're sitting next to me and Janet and not him. Its the person on your right, or the person on your left cards. Lets start!"

"Eddie you're oldest, you get to start." Janet said holding the hat to him. He reached inside and pulled out a card.

TRUTH: HAD SEX IN A VEHICLE?

"Yes." Eddie answered. "Who's next?"

"Me, person to your right." Rae said taking the hat and drawing a card.

DARE: DO A KARTWHEEL

"A kartwheel? Babe help me move the couch back?" Rae asked Dean. After they moved the couch Rae crossed her fingers and for the most part did a successful flip. "Dean, you're up."

DARE: TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT

"Alright, everybody lets drink. Anytime an article of clothing gets taken off, everyone does a shot." Janet said pouring the four shots out of the shaker. Dean took his shirt off and Rae whistled. "Nice! Love this game."

Janet grabbed the hat and pulled out a card.

DARE: LET THE PERSON ON YOUR RIGHT SMACK YOUR ASS

"I guess that means Eddie gets to smack that ass." Rae said smacking herself on the hip. "Thats what goes on, as you northerners say."

Janet got on her knees and pointed her booty towards Eddie. "Not to hard, babe."

"I would never do it too hard." Eddie said with a smirk on his face. After smacking Janet on her butt he grabbed the hat and drew.

DARE: LICK THE PERSON TO YOUR RIGHTS EAR AND NECK

"Rae?" Eddie asked unsure of how to proceed.

"Geesh Eddie, just do it." Janet giggled.

Eddie leaned towards Rae and looked at Dean first and waited for him to give him the okay. Dean nodded his head and Eddie leaned in and licked her neck, tracing his tongue to her ear.

"I need a shot, now." Rae said flustered.

"Yeah, He'll do that to you." Janet said smirking.

Rae nodded in agreement and grabbed the hat and drew.

TRUTH: HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU SLEPT WITH?

"Oh, uh, pink belly time." Rae stammered out.

"Uh, already?" Janet asked annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm not answering that because I don't even know." Rae said quietly.

"Surely, you have a rough number." Eddie suggested.

"Do you Latekka?" Rae snapped back.

"Really? That many?" Janet asked.

"Im sure I could give the great Hail Eddie a run for his money, but I don't think I'm at your status yet."

"Babe, if you had to guess." Dean finally piped in.

"I can think of 6." Janet said.

"Thats just the guys from the Ridge, and its 7 Janet."

"Oh yeah...Tommy."

"Yeah, look anyways I'm not answering so lets get it over with." Rae raised her shirt and slapped it hard. "Babe."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Slap my belly! I'm not answering so everyone has to give me a slap."

Dean frowned but did as she asked. Janet slapped her hard making her yelp, causing Rae to glare at her. When she got in front of Eddie he gently slapped her and grimaced. "Janet got you good, I can see her hand on your stomach."

"Oh yeah, that girl can slap hard. So I hate to be a buzzkill but I'm kinda drunk and if I'm gonna get laid tonight then, uh...gonna need to call it a night. But we should definitely continue round two tomorrow night."

Dean laughed and smiled. "That is code for if we don't fuck now, she's just gonna pass out."

"Or vomit." Janet piped in.

"Oh no you did not! Janet, that happened one time! I was like 16 come on."

"Tell that to Jerry Tucker." Janet taunted back.

"Jerry Tucker?" Eddie asked brows high. "Im impressed, he was the 'it' guy when I was growing up."

"Yeah, well its true I vomited all over him- mid ride."

"Mid ride?" Dean asked?

"I was fucking him, clearly I was on top."

"Guess what position we won't be doing tonight." Dean said.

Rae rolled her eyes and hugged Janet and Eddie goodnight. After Dean and Rae headed off to bed Eddie grabbed Janet's hand and pulled her into his arms. "Your cousin is a lot of fun."

"She really is, a bit much on the 'fucks' but she has a good heart."

"It would seem that way...so I'm kinda drunk too."

"Me too, should we head to the bedroom?"

"Yeah." Eddie said happily. (You all know how he says yeah. Mhmm)

Once in Janet's room she felt brazen. She pushed Eddie onto the bed and pulled her shirt off her head. Eddie sat there unmoving afraid if he did Janet might lose her nerve. She didn't. She unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and pulled them off her body standing in a pair of panties and her bra. Eddie was mesmerized by Janet. "God Janet, you are so beautiful."

Janet smiled but blushed despite how sexy she felt in that moment with Eddie Latekka looking at her with hunger. There was no other way to describe how Eddie was looking at Janet other than hunger. She pulled the straps off her body and unhooked it letting it fall to the floor. She slowly walked up to Eddie who was sitting on the end of the bed. "Take them off me." Janet said huskily. Eddie's fingers trailed over her hips, hooking his fingers into the band of the little black panties. He pulled them down slowly. Janet grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off his body. She straddled his legs and his hands were tangled in her hair and they were kissing, hungrily.

Eddie's hands were all over her body making them both moan from the contact. He rolled her onto her back and quickly got out of his jeans and boxers. "Mhm, Eddie you are so sexy."

Eddie climbed ontop of her and smiled. "You are so sexy Meadows. You make me hard like nobody ever has, I've never craved anyone like you."

"You crave me?"

"Every second of everyday. I think I'm in love with you." Eddie said in between kisses.

"You're just drunk baby."

"I am, I am very drunk but I'm in love with you Janet." Eddie looked down into her eyes and smiled.

"I love you too." Janet said firmly. Eddie smiled at her once more and thrust into her slowly causing them both to hiss in satisfaction.

TBC...REVIEWS?


End file.
